Eclipsé
by Reiyuuko
Summary: Mamoru n'est jamais prévenu lorsqu'un monstre attaque. Comment, alors, fait il pour se rendre sur le lieu du combat ?


" USAGI ! Usagi, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! Ca fait bien 20 minutes qu'on essaie de te joindre ! "

Usagi tient penaude son communicateur à 2 mains " Ben, j'ai en quelque sorte coincé mon communicateur dans la manche de mon uniforme en voulant répondre... Et j'ai dû aller jusque chez Mamo-chan pour qu'il m'aide à me détacher. En plus j'ai un peu abîmé le tissu et si maman le voit... "

" Makoto t'aidera à le réparer. Maintenant dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre au centre commercial : un monstre y terrorise les passants ! "

" Il ne vise pas un seul coeur pur ?", s'étonne Usagi.

" Non, et il est bien plus puissant que les monstres auxquels on a généralement affaire. "

" J'arrive tout de suite !" La jeune fille referme prestement le couvercle de l'appareil qui reprend aussitôt l'apparence d'une banale montre.

De la cuisine, Mamoru résout, l'air grave, un problème métaphysique. Se vexera, se vexera pas ? La question le préoccupe tant qu'il a à peine écouté la conversation entre Usagi et Luna via ce communicateur qu'il a tellement eu de mal à dégager tout à l'heure. "Oh et puis c'est pour son bien !", se dit-il enfin avant de se décider à poser la question fatidique : "Usagi...! Tu es sûre que 4 sucres dans ton thé, c'est pas un peu beaucoup...?"

Mais il n'obtient pour seule réponse qu'un éblouissant éclair de lumière qui inonde la pièce avant de se résorber. Encore en tablier et le couvercle du sucrier à la main, il surgit dans le salon. "Mais que... Tu t'es transformée en Sailormoon ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave en ville ?"

A peine plus de succès avec cette question. Elle n'arrive à tant que pour s'adresser au dos d'une guerrière qui court en direction de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci lui crie sans se retourner "Un monstre très puissant ! Il faut faire vite !"

Le pauvre garçon a à peine le temps de lui lancer un vif "Où ça..!"... Trop tard. Elle a déjà franchi la porte.

Mamoru reste planté là. Son couvercle de sucrier à la main... "Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait courir aussi vite."

Il se reprend immédiatement : "Bon. Comme d'habitude, il faut que je me débrouille seul pour savoir où ça se passe." L'air las, il attrape le combiné du téléphone, compose rapidement un numéro et, tandis que la ligne se met en marche, se rapproche de sa chaîne stéréo et appuie sur un bouton. La première plage du CD "Céline Dion : live à Québec" se met en route juste au moment où l'appel aboutit. C'est donc sur un fond sonore de cris hystériques qu'il recommence, une énième fois, son petit numéro. "Allô la police ! Vite, c'est horrible, c'est affreux, il y a un monstre qui..." "- Oui. Nous savons, au centre commercial d'Azabu Juuban. Ne vous en faites pas, les Sailor Senshi y sont allées. Surtout écartez-vous du champ de bataille." "- Merci bien." Cette fois ça a marché sans problème. Il faut dire que pour les attaques en lieu public, c'est toujours la même manoeuvre, presque infaillible. La police a encore un peu son utilité à Tokyo... Certes, à chaque nouvelle fois il faut varier la voix, et surtout veiller à couper au plus tôt lorsque aucune foule en délire n'a alerté les forces de l'ordre... Un coup à saisir en fait. "Il faudrait que je me fasse des relations dans la police moi." se dit à chaque fois Mamoru en arrêtant l'odieux disque compact avant la fatale plage 2.

Mamoru ramasse le plan du Centre Commercial en question, posé parmi d'autres sur une étagère, et s'en retourne dans la cuisine entamer sa réflexion devant sa tasse de thé. " Hum... Si je leur refais le coup du magasin de smokings, c'est un peu limite. Mais j'y pense, ils ont dû installer un manège pour enfant au 1er étage... pour peu qu'il y ait des chevaux de bois... Ou alors, tout simplement l'escalator ? ". Ses lèvres esquissent soudain, malgré lui, un sourire résigné. Réalisant qu'avec ses pouvoirs limités et son costume de combat, s'il n'intervenait pas au moment crucial et d'une manière grandiloquente, son implication dans la bataille passerait totalement inaperçue, il a finit par en conclure qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Et les filles continuent de trouver ça cool, alors...

A peine le temps d'avaler son thé, le plan est tout entier élaboré dans sa tête. Mamoru se décide alors à effectuer sa transformation. "Earth Tuxedo Rose Puissant Kamen Dress Up ! " Bien entendu, rien ne se passe. Le jeune homme soupire "C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas de phrase de transformation...". Retour au rituel classique : il sort une rose de sa veste...


End file.
